Silent As Eternity
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to Death is Nothing. Summary: Silence, a force possibly even greater than time itself. In the end, is there always silence? Zack and Cody must figure out Matthew’s true secrets. Will they succeed in time, or will there only be silence?
1. Dreams

**Silent as Eternity**

**Sequel to: ****Death is Nothing****, 3****rd**** story in ****Blood is Life**** Trilogy**

**Summary: Silence, a force possibly even greater than time itself. Some embrace it, others scorn it. In the end, is there always silence? Zack and Cody must figure out Matthew's true secrets. Will they succeed in time, or will there only be silence?**

**(A/N) I really suggest reading the prequels ****Blood is Life**** and**** Death is Nothing**** first, otherwise this story may be very hard to understand. Also, although this story will reference each, it's not going to re-tell the first two stories.**

**Chapter 1: Dreams**

Fourteen year old Cody Martin laid awake in his bed, staring at his room's darkened ceiling. He turned over in another vain attempt to go to sleep. He had been trying to fall asleep all night, with no such success. _It's no use. _ He thought to himself as he sat up. _Besides, I don't really want to sleep, only to have one of those dreams again._

He rubbed his eyes, and wiped his face with his hands, before looking over at his clock, which read 1:26 am. After another groan of disgust, Cody absent-mindedly took another look around his room.

On the other side of the room, Cody's twin, Zack, was snoring loudly. Cody's eyes widened when he also saw Zack moving violently in his sleep. Within minutes, Zack's blankets were a knotted mess ready to fall off his bed. _Please no. _Cody thought desperately to himself. _Not again, please. I hate dreams!_ After a few minutes, Zack seemed to calm down and sleep peacefully. Cody let out a sigh of relief as he let himself fall onto his pillow again. _I wonder if this is normal, being afraid of dreams? _Cody thought to himself. _Of course...Matthew...definitely gave me a reason for that._

Several months ago, Cody met a boy about his age named Matthew Pike. Matthew, however, was the evil ghost of a fourteen year old murdered boy. He was extremely cunning and would stop at nothing to achieve his goals, even if meant killing. Matthew was just as cruel to those who "close" to him, as those who opposed him. Also, every time Zack and Cody had a dream about Matthew, it was either a view into his past, or a vision of the future.

Cody tried to shake Matthew from his thoughts, but it seemed the harder he tried, the more Matthew filled them. _I know he's still out there,_ Cody said to himself, shivering slightly. Sweat began to form on his forehead as fear took hold of him. Cody glanced over at his window, but quickly diverted his eyes as a recent memory filled his mind.

"_Zack, don't you get it?" Cody said in a trembling voice. Zack stared into his eyes._

"_What?" Zack replied, his eyes getting wide, his breath growing short._

"_Death is Nothing," Cody said. "Zack, he's never going to stop."_

"I know I'm right," Cody said softly to himself. "That's what's scaring me the most." Finally Cody's eyes turned back to the ceiling, too scared to go anywhere else. _What if he's here now but he's just invisible? No he can't be, it's too warm. But one thing's for sure, I haveta know what Zack was dreaming!_

"Sorry Zack," Cody said softly as he got out of bed and walked over to his twin. He stood there, motionless, watching his twin sleep. He wanted to reach out and shake Zack awake, but it felt like his arm wouldn't obey the command. Cody tried again, but his arm refused to respond, almost as if it had a mind of its own. _Let him _sleep. It told him. Finally Cody turned around and walked back to his own bed.

Upon reaching his bed, Cody tossed and turned several times, but no matter how hard he tried, his body refused to succumb to his wish. _As much as I don't want to,_ Cody thought. _I haveta try and get some sleep. I'm sure this is what Matthew wants._ He turned over again in another vain attempt to sleep.

Cody continued to lay awake in his bed until a small flicker of orange light caught his attention. Cody glanced at his right and noticed the sun was starting to come up. Cody groaned as he sat up again. _Great,_ he thought bitterly. _Just great_. He plopped his head back down on his pillow, not even bothering to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Finally, Cody did something he hadn't all night long, he yawned, and felt somewhat tired. He welcomed the sleepiness as more of it began to enter his body. Within moments, sleep finally overtook him.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Cody told Zack about his night. Zack set his fork down and stared into his twin's eyes. In a matter of seconds Cody was soon forced to look away. That look scared him. He knew that gaze, and he also knew that Zack wasn't the only one who gave it to him. 

"Cody, that's the third time this week," Zack said glaring at his twin. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Cody ignored him at first as he took his plate over to the sink. Zack decided he was done also and followed his twin closely. "I-I don't know," Cody said sheepishly as he set his plate down and picked his skateboard up. "I thought it would be better for you if I let you sleep."

"Why so I can worry about you all day?" Zack replied. He collected his helmet and pads. "Cody, you have to tell me about these things."

"But what if…_he_…was there?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU TELL ME!" Zack replied, annoyed. "If you were right, probably the worst thing you can do is keep stuff like _that_ a secret."

"Fine, I'll wake you up next time."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good," Zack said. "Now come on, let's hit the skate park."

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Again I'd suggest ****closely**** reading the first two stories first, even the smallest details may turn out to be pretty big. **


	2. The Face

**Chapter 2: The Face**

"YEA!" Zack yelled over the sound of the wind racing through the holes in his helmet. There was a look of complete concentration on his face as he sped down a wooden half pipe on his skateboard. Zack crouched down a little further, and upon reaching the edge of the pipe, he leapt into the air, the board still clinging to his feet before reversing direction and heading for the other end. When he reached the other side, he added a 360 varial before heading down the pipe again.

Cody stood next to the pipe and watched his brother go back and forth, waiting for his turn. "Hey Cody," a voice behind him said. Cody turned and stood face to face with his friend Crystal.

"Hey, what's up?" Cody replied, turning to face her.

"Nothing much," she said. "School, work, you know how it is. How about you?"

"Eh, same old same old," Cody said.

"Oh, cool," She replied. A moment later her eyes met his and stayed there. Around each of Cody's eyes were noticeable dark circles and each had a baggy look underneath them. "What's wrong?" She said almost automatically.

"W-what do you mean?" Cody said, trying to act normal.

"Your eyes," Crystal said, staring right into his pupils. "It looks like you haven't slept in ages."

"Yea, just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately," Cody replied casually. "Nothing to worry about."

"Ok," She said unconvinced. She knew he would only tell her more when he felt like it, so she decided to change the subject. She then nodded at the half pipe Zack was skating in. "So you gonna go?"

"Yea when Zack's done," Cody responded. "Hey, just wondering, you see anything unusual lately?"

"No, why?"

"Well, um…" Cody began. _How do I word this?_ "I told you what happened a little while ago…with him," she nodded. "I know he's out there somewhere, Zack and I look out for one another, but…"

"So you're worried Matthew might try to do something to me?" She asked. _I knew he'd tell me sooner or later! _She thought to herself.

"Yea," He looked at her. "He's out there somewhere Crys. I'm gonna be honest, I'm scared. Not just for Zack or myself, but for you. If he does something, I have no way to get to you in time."

"Cody," She said with a sigh, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Cody asked, his voice filled with worry.

"Yea," Crystal replied. "Besides I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Also had he wanted to do something to me, he would have by now."

"True," Cody replied in a soft voice. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

She smiled. "Ok Cody, I promise." She looked back over at the half pipe. "Let's just try to have some fun now ok? Forget about him for now."

"Ok." Cody said as Zack leapt off the half pipe and walked over.

"Beat that Codes," Zack said to his brother with a smile.

"With pleasure," Cody said with a return grin. He strapped his helmet and picked up his board, before heading over to the half pipe.

Suddenly, Cody felt a rush of cold air hit him, causing him to freeze in his tracks. "_Cody…"_ The wind seemed to say as it died down. He stood motionless, scenes flashing before his eyes.

"_Blood."_

"_SOMEONE HELP!"_

"_Death"_

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME!"_

"_Whoa that was clo-…"_

"_MY BLOOD!"_

"_AHHHH!"_

"Hey Cody!" Zack yelled.

The sound of Zack's voice brought Cody back to reality. He shook slightly, his body shivering for half a second. _What the?_ He thought to himself, his breathing slowly becoming normal again. He looked back over his shoulder at his brother.

"You gonna go?" Zack asked. "Or did I beat ya again without even trying?"

"Huh? What? Oh yea, keep dreaming!" Cody said, climbing to the top of the half pipe. He put the board under his feet and dropped in. Coming up on the other side, Cody tried to concentrate on the half pipe, but couldn't, at the last second he jumped off his board and onto the half pipe's ledge. He shook his head and took a deep breath. _What's going on?_

"Hey Cody! What was that?" Zack said with a laugh.

"Nothing, just didn't have my footing,' Cody called back. _Snap outta it!_

Cody set his board down as he prepared to drop in again. He took a deep breath and noticed how cold his skin felt. _Just have fun! Just have fun!_ He told himself. With that he let himself drop in, the half pipe racing under his board's wheels. He welcomed the warm wind that smacked his face and pulled his hair. Cody reached the other side and did an exact copy of Zack's 360 varial before speeding to the other side and doing it again.

"NICE!" Zack yelled. Cody looked over for a half second, a smile on his face.

Cody brought his eyes back to his course while simultaneously crouching his knees for the next trick. Suddenly a face appeared in front of him in the wood. It was white as snow except for where the wood shone through it. The top of the face had dark hair, just under which a trail of blood lead from a hole in its forehead. Each of its eyes was surrounded by a dark circle, each pupil dialated entirely. Its mouth twisted into a smile of pure evil.

The shock caused Cody to loose his balance. The board shot from underneath him and flew on its own up the half pipe. Cody came to a quick stop, as his arms and clothes rubbed against the hard wood, creating a loud screech in the process. Then Cody felt his helmet hit the side of the half pipe.

"Ow…" Cody groaned softly to himself, holding his arm. Air leaving him in short spurts, his teeth clenched. Pain tore through his now red arm. He rested his head against the half pipe. "Oww…" He muttered softly again.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Scares

**(A/N) As always I only own my own OCs, Crystal belongs to Crystalizedchaos **

**Chapter 3: Scares**

"Nice spill Cody," Zack said with a smile as he helped his brother bandage his arm.

Cody forced a smile, "Thanks, I appreciate it." He said sarcastically.

Crystal also watched as Zack bandaged Cody up. A few minutes later, she gathered some of her things up. "Anyway guys," she said as she put her skateboard back down to ride it. "I've gotta get going. I'll see ya around."

"Ok," Zack said, glancing up.

"All right see ya," Cody said. He then shot her a look as if to say "remember what I said." Understanding, she nodded slightly before taking off on her board.

Zack smiled again as he finished wrapping up Cody's arm. "You're all set." He hopped off the bench they were sitting on and headed back towards the park's half pipe. Cody however, remained motionless, staring at his brother as if he were about to walk into a death trap. A few seconds later, Zack turned around again. "Come on Codes."

"Zack," Cody said, fear filled his voice. "Get away from that thing!"

"What?" Zack replied, with a look of confusion.

"GET AWAY FROM IT!"

Still confused, Zack turned around and walked back to his brother. "Cody, what's going on?"

"It's..." Cody began but then his voice broke. "I'm tired, Zack can we please go home now?"

"Cody..." Zack began.

"PLEASE!" Cody said, cutting him off. "Can we just go home?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go." He helped Cody up, picked up his own board, then the two brothers walked out of the park and back towards their home, the Tipton hotel.

As Zack and Cody exited the park, a figure appeared in the shadows under the half pipe. It stared at the twins, watching them. It continued to stare at them until Zack and Cody finally disappeared out the park gates and down the street. As the figure did so, a smile stretched across its face "Soon," it muttered to itself in a dry whispy voice before disappearing.

* * *

That, Cody continuously tossed and turned, in a vain effort to get to sleep. Growling to himself, he muttered, "It's no use," as he angrily slammed his fists on his mattress. Cody then sat up, sighed to himself, and took look around his room. "This has gotta stop." He said to himself. "Why does this keep happening? It's gotta stop soon. It's just gotta."

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped, rapidly. Cody shivered, his teeth clattering. He then looked up at his brother through the cloud of mist that his breath was forming. Cody's eyes widened to the side of golf balls and his face turned as white as the moon's light, as he watched his twin shiver. Even under the warmth of his blankets, Zack shivered violently as a cloud of mist formed in front of his face, growing with each breath. It seemed to hang there, as if mocking him before being forced away from and over Zack's face by his next breath.

Cody rubbed his arms for warmth, causing him to wince each time from the wounds on his arm. His eyes came back to center, watching the cloud of mist forming in front of him from his own breath. It hung there, inches from his face. Air left Cody in short spurts; cold sweat began to drip down his forehead. _What's going on??_ He thought desperately to himself, too tired to draw any rational conclusions.

Finally, as quickly as the cold came, it was gone, and the room was its normal temperature again. The mist in front of Cody and Zack's faces quickly evaporated, as each also stopped shivering. Cody's breathing rate however, still didn't go down. He grabbed his hair as sweat continued to drip down his forehead and around his cheeks. His hair stuck to his face. "Why..." Cody muttered as he looked down, still breathing hard. He looked up again. "Zack!" He called. "Zack please wake up!"

"I don't want to go to school..." Zack muttered sleepily before rolling over.

Cody sighed as he walked over to his brother. As he neared his brother's bed, nothing could have prepared Cody for what happened next.

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda short, but it had to be. Please Read and Review. Also sorry it took a little while to get this up. If the sequence at the end was confusing, look back to the first story when something similar happened...  
**


	4. He Remembers

**Chapter 4: He Remembers**

As Cody neared his brother, Zack started to thrash and kick violently in his sleep.

"NO! CODY! NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Zack shrieked as his body twisted back and forth, sending his covers everywhere.

"Zack, I'm right here," Cody said fearfully. He cautiously inched closer, his hand outstretched, not only to protect himself, but to shake Zack awake when he got close enough.

The sound of Cody's voice seemed to make Zack's movements more and more violent. "CODY!" He yelled. Zack continued to twist, thrash, and kick. Eventually Zack's blankets were little more than a knotted pile sitting next to his bed. But Zack still didn't stop.

**-Zack POV-**  
It felt like I was bound down, my left arm trapped. I looked over and saw a mountain of debris sitting on it. Another look around me told me I was back in that hallway. I thrashed and kicked with all my might, but I still couldn't free myself. Looking down the hallway, my eyes widened at what I saw...Cody. He was a crumpled heap lying helplessly on the floor. He had several cuts on his arms, shoulders, and face. Each cut emitted a merciless stream of blood, as my brother continued to whimper in pain. His blood continued to drip down, forming a pool in front of him. Suddenly I saw Cody jerk forward into the pool of blood, causing it to splash on his face and clothes. As he landed on his back, his face twisted to one of agony. "Cody," I said softly to myself, too shocked to muster the words out any louder. I had to get to him! I just had to! I thrashed with all my might, but my arm still didn't want to budge. I looked up at Cody again, a figure was bearing down on him, a figure with dark hair worn in a mushroom cut, a bloody hole in his chest and forehead, and a knife in his right hand that glittered menacingly. MATTHEW!

"Goodbye mortal," Matthew said menacingly, pointing the knife's deadly blade at Cody.

"NO! CODY! NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" I yelled. I thrashed with everything I had. Cody was too weak to defend himself in this condition! I had to help him! I wasn't going to let Matthew kill him, not if I could help it. I continued to thrash and kick as violently as I could. Nothing. Tears began to squirt out of my eyes. No! Hang on baby brother! Please hang on!

Matthew swung the knife at Cody, plunging it into him just above his stomach. Cody's eyes twisted to a look of shock, his mouth open as if to scream, but nothing came out. His lip trembled. At his sides, Cody's hands shook slightly, as did his feet.

It felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach. Matthew had just stabbed my little brother and there was nothing I could do! I watched in horror, my mouth searching for words, but the lack of air prevented any from forming.

Matthew pulled the knife out of him, which was quickly followed by a trail of free flowing blood. Cody's eyes began to roll back. NO! NOT CODY! PLEASE! ANYONE ELSE! NOT HIM! PLEASE!

I thrashed harder than ever and kicked with all my strength. Finally my I found my voice, but there was only one word I could form at the time, my brother's name. "CODY!"

Matthew smiled again, before plunging the knife into Cody for a second time, and holding it there. What little color was left in Cody's face evaporated, as the knife drained his remaining life out of his body. Finally Cody's hands and feet stopped moving. His face, lifeless.

"NOOO!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face and forming a puddle in front of me. I gasped for air as the tears refused to stop. I heard laughter. Matthew was laughing. "YOU!" Then my voice broke. "Cody..." I muttered. "No, Cody! NO!" I yelled as Matthew stepped over Cody's body and closed in on me.

**-Normal POV-**  
"Zack! Wake up!" Cody said loudly, hoping that Zack would wake up soon before he either hurt himself or Cody. Zack continued to thrash and kick in his sleep. "ZACK!" Cody yelled.

"NOOOO!" Zack yelled, kicking as he did so.

_ SMACK!_ Zack's foot caught Cody's chin. Pain exploded throughout Cody's mouth not only from the blow but from him biting his lip as a result of the force of Zack's kick. Almost instantaneously, Cody grabbed his mouth and doubled over, whimpering. A second kick from Zack knocked Cody to the floor. Cody's tired eyes began to tear as his breathing deepened. Cody slowly pulled his hands away from his sore mouth. His fingers were red from the blood that had escaped from where he bit his lip. _That must be some dream._ Cody thought, slowly backing away from Zack and picking himself up in the process. Cody shivered because given what had already happened, the thought of a dream scared him further.

Quietly, Cody made his way back across their room and out towards the bathroom. He also moved cautiously, and couldn't getting a feeling of deja vu as he remembered the morning after he had seen Matthew for the first time. His eyes widened as he took each fearful step, one after the other. After he got to the bathroom, Cody turned on the faucet and washed the blood off his hands and face. Since he was very tired, and his mind was pre-occupied, Cody forgot to turn the light on. _WOW! That was smart._ Cody thought sarcastically. Without looking up he reached over to flip the switch. However instead of meeting the switch, his hand felt as if it was dipped in liquid nitrogen as the heat in his hand disintegrated, leaving an ice cold feeling.

* * *

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Fear and Bravery

**(A/N) I haven't mentioned this for awhile so I figured before you read this chapter may be a good time. For anyone who would like a visual to go with Matthew's character (ghost) his appearance was inspired by Santi, from the movie, The Devil's Backbone. You will haveta fill in Matthew's wounds (bullet holes, blood, bruises) yourself because in the movie, Santi died from drowning after being knocked out. Santi is also several years younger than Matthew (also Santi turns out to be a "good guy"). Let me know in a review if the visual makes the story creepier/scarier/better or not. Final clarification I own Matthew, not Santi. Now for the chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5: Fear and Bravery**

Cody quickly pulled his hand back to his body and looked at it. Suddenly scenes began to flash before his eyes:

"You have lost your life"

"CODY!"

"HELP ME!"

"AHHH!"

As quickly as they came, the images disappeared and Cody was once again looking down at his hand. It's ok, He thought fearfully to himself. You're tired. It'll be ok. This is probably just a dream. I hope. Unknowingly, Cody's breathing rate began to pick up. It's ok. It'll be ok. Cody tried telling himself but it didn't do any good. Sighing to himself, Cody watched as the remaining blood in the sink disappeared down the drain. He also kept the water running for another moment until all the red was finally gone.

Turning the facet off, Cody looked back up at himself in the mirror, only something was wrong. He saw what he thought was himself, only his reflection was extremely fuzzy, as if someone had spray-painted an image of him onto the mirror's surface. Cody's eye twisted to a look of confusion. What? He said shakily to himself as he inched closer to the mirror.

Suddenly two extremely dark, dialated, expressionless eyes separated by a bloody hole appeared on the mirror, and leapt forward. Around the eyes was a face as white as snow with dark bruises on it. The face's hair was also extremely dark and worn in a mushroom cut. Following the face was body with a hole in its chest from which rivers of blood flowed and stained its "clothes." Its pale bruised arms were outstretched.

Cody jumped back from the surprise as his face twisted to one of true terror. Matthew's hands came down and landed on Cody's arms. Cody's eyes widened as all the color disappeared from his face. He tried to scream, but the startle had knocked all the air from him. His heart was racing, Matthew's face inches from his own.

As soon as Matthew's hands made contact with Cody, the heat in his arms instantly disappeared. More scenes and images flashed in front of his eyes.

"SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"My son..."

"You take care now"

"YOU!"

"DEATH!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"AHHH!"

After the final image, Cody's eyes were cut right back to reality. The image was Matthew's expressionless face, inches from his own. Trembling Cody stumbled back and fell, Matthew going with him. Cody landed hard on his back, but he was too pre-occupied to think about the pain. The ghost-boy's hands stayed fixed to his arms, the ghost-boy's face, inches from his own petrified face. Cody brought his arms behind him in a furious attempt to put as much distance between him and Matthew as possible. Finally he hit the wall.

Matthew's face remained expressionless as he began to glide over the floor towards the frightened blond boy. Watching him approach, a memory filled Cody's head. He remembered the last time he had been trapped in here with Matthew. The same feeling of absolute helplessness filled him, paralyzing his muscles. His lips twitched, until finally Matthew's face was once again, inches from his own.

Cody opened his mouth to scream, but the freezing cold air in his lungs prevented any sound from forming. His eyes filled with terror as his lip trembled, his face as white as Matthew's. Cold sweat formed on Cody's forehead, but the cold air from Matthew's presence caused it to crystalize and stick there.

Matthew's face cracked into a smile. "There is no escape mortal," he said in an extremely dry, whispy voice.

Cody was too frightened to say anything.

Smiling further, Matthew plunged his hand through Cody's chest, and into his heart. On contact, Cody's heat began draining at a rapid rate. His face, turned to one of half shock from the cold, the other half, pain. Cody brought his hand up and tried to pull Matthew's arm out of him, but he went right through the ghost boy's limb.

"Now what to do with you," Matthew said, taunting him further, his ghostly fingers slowly surrounding Cody's heart until it was completely in his grasp.

As his heat continued to dissolve, Cody felt his heart beat slowing, his body temperature falling. Everything seemed to slow down. It felt like someone had replaced his heart with a popsicle. Everything was so cold. It was like liquid nitrogen was spreading throughout his body instead of blood. Air began to leave him in short, painful spurts, as the cold continued to slowly take hold of him.

"Z-A-C-K..." Cody painfully forced the air through his vocal cords. "P-l-ease...he-lp...me" Cody curled over, his hand grasping his chest. It was too cold, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even think. His head shaking, his eyes twitching, he looked at Matthew. Despite the cold however, once Matthew made eye contact, another scene suddenly flashed before Cody's eyes.

** -Cody POV-  
**_I looked up forcing my eyes to stay open. It took everything I had, but I was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me faint again. Through the constant flashing of the lights, I saw him standing across from us. His eyes, nothing more then two black cold shells, held my gaze. His twisted smile burned. over the sound of rushing water, I heard the door slam and lock behind me as he lowered his hand. With one last crooked smile, he disappeared, "Noo.." I managed to force out before I finally lost hold of consciousness._

_"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I yelled. I've never been so scared in my life. I continued to pound on the walls and eventually on the ceiling when the water had risen me that high. Everything was pitch black around me, the only way I knew which way was up was the remaining air I had left. At the rate that water was pouring into the room, I knew that wouldn't last much longer._

_I continued to pound and yell with everything I had, my body wanted to give in, but I couldn't let it. Someone's gotta hear me! I know it, we'll be outta here soon. The thought was comforting, but I still couldn't shake the knot that continued to grow in my stomach. Finally, the water was over my ears and began to splash on my eyes. I slammed them closed, and tilted my head back, trying to get what remaining air I could into me. Knowing time was almost out, I gave it everything I had. "SOMEONE PLEASE HE-" I yelled, but the water over took me before I could finish, and spilled into my lungs. I choked and gasped, causing more water to rush in. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. __I'm going to die. I'm going to die. My body continued to fight for air, but instead all it got was more water. My mind slowed, everything seemed unreal. My arms and legs weakened. My mind continued to drift further and further away, until finally, nothing._

* * *

I could feel my heart slowing, my body temperature has to be at a dangerous level by now. I stared into my tormentor's eyes, trying to be brave, trying to break fear's grip on me. Just like in that room, my mind turned to one thought, Zack...

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	6. She Returns

**Chapter 6: She Returns**

Zack continued to twist and thrash in his bed as his dream continued.

**- Zack POV -**  
I watched as Matthew approached after having just killed my brother. Anger surged through me. I twisted again, I still couldn't free my arm. Matthew inched closer to me, a smile beaming across his face.

"Now it's your turn," he said triumphantly. He raised the blade at me. I looked up at him, my eyes blazing with rage.

Suddenly I felt someone grab my shoulder. Everything around me dissolved into a bright light. I felt my left arm become free as I used both to shield my eyes. I felt a wind pulling on my hair. Finally the wind died along with the light as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked, trying to grasp the situation. I was back in my living room, only my body was abnormally light. I looked down and noticed, I was floating! I gasped, startled at what was happening. Suddenly, I heard a soft laugh coming from across the room. I looked up, confusion still in my eyes. I wasn't alone. Across the room from me, also floating was a woman in a white dress. She had dark blond hair and pretty blue eyes.

"I'm guessing you're Zack," the woman across from me said in a warm, caring voice. She reminded me of my own mom. After seeing the look on my face she laughed again. Not a cold evil laugh like Matthew's, but a warm, welcoming laugh.

"Who are you?" I asked, still confused. "And how did I get here?"

She chuckled again. "I brought you here and away from my son."

"You're son?" I asked, really confused. "Wait! Are you Matthew's mom?"

She nodded, "Catch on quickly don't you? No wonder your brother looks up to you."

"You know Cody?"

"Yep," She replied. "I spoke to him a long time ago. Speaking of whom, that's why I've come."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You have to wake up now, he's in grave danger."

"Wait I just saw Matthew kill him...and wait you're his mother! Why are you helping me?" I replied. I also backed up as much as I could. _If she's really Matthew's mom, she's probably trying to lure me into some kind of trap. Why would she help me instead of her own son?_

"Cody will be fine, if you get to him in time." She scanned my face for a second, as if she could read my mind. "Why should you trust me, is that what your wondering?" She asked. My mouth dropped, causing her to laugh again. "Don't worry, there will be a time for explanations, right now, Cody is in trouble. Wake up, save him, and I'll explain everything to you later..."

**- Normal POV -**  
Zack woke up with a start, snapping awake. He looked around. He was back in his own room, his blankets were a knotted mess next to him. It was a dream, but it felt so real. He thought to himself. Looking up, his eyes widened. Cody's bed was empty. "CODY!" He said to himself. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach, something wasn't right. Where would he go in the middle of the night? Maybe to the bathroom? As soon as the word crossed his mind, the feeling grew exponentially worse. Suddenly a memory flashed through his mind.

_"If I watch you any longer, I'm gonna puke." Cody had told him before heading to their room. A few moments later, Zack watched Cody bolt for the bathroom, fear written all over his face. Zack began to turn away, but his brother's screams re-captured Zack's attention._

_"AHH! LEAVE ME ALONE! ZACK! HELP ME!" Cody screamed._

_Zack bolted to his room and dug through what seemed like everything he owned until finally he found a way to pick the bathroom lock. Finally he got it open, and his unconscious brother fell into his arms. Eventually Zack learned that everything that had happened had all been Matthew's doing...Matthew's doing..._

Zack finally realized what was going on, and the truth hit him full force. "CODY!" He breathed again, and bolted out of his room.

* * *

"Helpless mortal..." Matthew said, his hand still in Cody's chest, grasping his heart. He smiled as Cody continued to slip away...he was only inches away from death now.

* * *

Once out in the hallway, Zack frantically looked around. Nothing. Then the corner of his eye caught the bathroom mirror. It was fogged up. Also a mist seemed to emit from the bathroom. _What?_ Zack thought to himself, as he dashed over. His mouth fell at what he saw next. 

Cody was slumped against the wall, his head down, one his hands clasped his chest tightly. Cody raised his head slightly. His lips were blue, as were his fingers. His eyes drug down his face with dark circles around each, the rest of his skin was pasty white. "Z-A-CK..." His lips managed to mouth the word before falling. The thing that horrified, and angered Zack the most was seeing Matthew there, his hand stuck what looked to be deep into Cody's chest.

Breathing heavily, anger surging, Zack approached. "Get...away...NOW!" He spat at Matthew. Matthew calmly turned and stood, facing Zack, Cody slumped completely against the wall, as Matthew's hand finally pulled out of his chest. Matthew turned further, so his eyes made direct contact with Zack's. Zack began to shiver slightly, his eyes wide. Air left him in short gasps and formed a misty cloud in front of him. Matthew's eyes glowed through the mist and continued to stare right into Zack's. Despite his fear however, Zack only had one thought in mind, protect Cody.

"Leave...him...alone," Zack breathed, holding his ground as Matthew began to approach. With each step he seemed to glide over the floor.

Suddenly, he stopped. He looked up and smiled again, his eyes coming back to Zack. "Foolish," Matthew winded before disappearing.

Zack stood still for a second, then the sight of his brother's weakened condition brought him back to reality. "CODY!" He said as he rushed over and picked up his little brother. Initially Zack jumped back in surprise. Cody's skin was colder than ice. "No! Cody!" Zack breathed, fearing the worst. He touched his brother's neck. He winced at the cold touch, but was relieved to find a near non-existant pulse. "You gotta get warmed up! NOW!" Wincing, Zack picked Cody up and rushed back to their room, where he wrapped Cody in every blanket available. He also rubbed Cody's back, hoping to quickly warm his brother up.

"Za-ck?" Cody finally said weakly.

Zack smiled, resting. "Don't worry, he's gone...for now."

"Ok," Cody replied softly before resting his head on Zack's shoulder. "I'm so cold. Everything's cold."

"We'll get you warmed up, just hang in there for me. Please Cody?"

Cody nodded before relaxing his head again.

_I've gotta keep Cody talking to me until he's back to normal,_ Zack thought desperately. "Cody what happened in there? Please I have to know. What was he doing to you?" Zack asked, speaking quickly.

"It just got so cold, everything...I dunno," Cody replied in a soft voice. "I could feel him holding my heart...it was like he was draining my life out of me somehow...it felt like everything slowed down. I had no energy. It was getting colder and colder. My heart was stopping...I couldn't breathe...I couldn't think...everything...it was like I was back in that room. It felt like dying. The cold, it was like I was drowning in it, like heat doesn't even exist." Cody's eyes then flashed at Zack. Zack was startled slightly at first, then he was back to normal. "Zack..." Cody began.

"Yeah?"

"Please, remember your promise. Please," Cody continued, swallowing deeply. "I'm so scared. Please don't let him kill me. Please...don't let him kill me..."

"I won't Cody. I'll protect you." Zack replied unsure. He would do anything to protect Cody...but what if he failed Cody again? And that dream...what if he was actually helpless and couldn't save Cody? Everytime Cody had a dream about Matthew...it came true. Would it be the same for him too? What if he couldn't get to Cody in time again? The thought scared him, but Zack tried not to show it.

Cody rested his head again. "And I'll protect you...if I can, I'm so weak. You've saved me everytime, Zack why can't I fight him like you...Why can't I be strong like you?"

Zack looked at him. "I'm your big brother, it's what I do. But you are strong Cody...in fact you saved me last time. Getting to you...that was all I could think about. That one thought saved me."

"Ok," Cody replied in a softer voice, laying down again. "Hey Zack?"

"Yea?"

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"I-I don't know...I had this dream, some woman told me you were in trouble...then I just woke up," Zack continued in an unsure voice. "I saw your bed was empty...something just...something just didn't feel right, I just knew."

"Oh," Cody said with a yawn. "Goodnight Zack...I'll...protect...you." He was asleep before he finished the sentence. Clinging his brother tightly, after about an hour, Zack too began to doze off. Finally he gave into his sleep, resting his head on top of his brother's.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	7. Silence

**(A/N) Sorry about the wait, hope it was worth it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Silence**

**- Zack POV -**

_I was walking through a house. The carpet was cream colored along with the upper half of the walls. The lower half of the walls had dark green wall paper, which ended with a polished wooden siding. The only light in room came from the sun setting outside. The dying light painted everything with a sepia tone. I looked around as I moved through what I thought to be the living room. Everything was covered in dust._

_"Where am I?" I wondered as I continued to look around. As if drawn by some magnetic force, I headed towards the fireplace. There were pictures scattered all over its mantle. I recognized Matthew in a few of them or at least the picture I had seen on the news awhile back. Once again, as if guided by some force, my hand moved on its own. It slowly made its way to the back of the fireplace, where I found a picture with a cracked front. I picked it up and stared curiously at it._

_"I remember those days," a voice said behind me. I twirled around to see the woman from before sitting on the couch. Wait that was Matthew's mom! Why did she help me? Why would she help Cody?_

_"Who are you, really?" I asked, half curious, half cautious._

_She smiled again. "I thought you figured that out already," she said with a chuckle. "Yes, I was Matthew's mom, my name is Kristen."_

_My eyes twisted in confusion. This just wasn't right. "What do you want?" I asked._

_"To help you, and your brother," Kristen replied. "The two of you, you remind me of Matthew before everything happened."_

_"All I know is that he was supposedly nice at some point," I said. "But after everything he's done…all the times he's tried to kill us…I can't believe it!" Anger began to surge through me. My breathing rate picked up. "I don't care either! I'm sorry he's your son, but I'll never forgive him! On top of all that, he killed his own cousin and his step mom! He-"_

_"I know," Kristen said, cutting me off. I continued to breathe deeply. "I don't expect you to. However, there is one thing you don't know. He had been consumed by his hatred before he died. His anger completely destroyed him. After he died, that hatred continued to hold his spirit on earth. Now it is held there permanently by his hatred. Unless his spirit finally is put to rest, hatred and evil will forever be all he is. It's a painful truth for me to accept. That's why I've come. I've come to help you two finally put him to rest. Maybe then, he will finally be my son again."_

_I was stunned. "But why us? What can Cody and I do that no one else can't?"_

_Kristen sighed. "Matthew chose you two. More so, he chose Cody." She waved her hand. A second later, we were in the park. I watched Cody race down the sidewalk on his skateboard, nearly slamming into Matthew's form._

_Finally I got to see everything that had happened during their first meeting. I then remembered back to what Matthew had said. "…despite his fear, he challenged me." I muttered._

_As if she could read my mind, which freaked me out, Kristen nodded. "At that moment, their connection was created. It was sealed when Matthew processed Cody. What connects Matthew to you is that you are Cody are twins. So…" She stopped, again as if knowing a thought that entered my head._

_"…Cody is your blood…your life force. You lose him you lose your life, so blood is life…"_

_"Matthew used Cody, however, he quickly became aware of this connection that had formed," Kristen continued._

_"So he tried to kill us," I finished._

_"Very good Zack," Kristen said._

_"But I don't get it, is that why he's always going after Cody?" I asked, scared now. "It seems like Cody is his main target."_

_"He is," Kristen said. "Because Matthew also knows that's where the connection is the strongest. Initially it was his hatred towards his father that held his spirit on earth, however, after all that happened and all that Cody had learned, his mission shifted. Again Matthew's spirit was formed from hatred, so that's all it knows. Now his mission is to destroy you two through any means possible."_

_"We kinda figured that out…" I replied darkly. Then a new question popped into my head. "Wait, why would he hate his father?"_

_Kristen smiled. "I'll show you." She waved her hand again. We were back where we started only the room was much different. There also was a boy that looked like Matthew sitting on the couch. I saw a wiry man come in and tell him news that caused the boy's face to twist to one of disbelief, anger, and sadness. I looked at Kirsten._

_"So that's what changed him?" I said, swallowing._

_She nodded. "We were due to be wed again the soon after."_

_"Oh."_

_"Matthew's father, Theodore, remarried about ten months later. By then Matthew's transformation had been complete."_

_"So he killed her?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then Andrew found out…" I muttered. "And eventually Theodore found out…and…"_

_Kristen nodded again. This mind reading thing was freaking me out!_

_"All this aside, what can Cody and me do?" I asked. "Please tell me. I barely got to him in time last time. Which, by the way, thanks." She nodded. "But what if I can't again?" The sight of Cody hurt and bloody in that hall shot through my mind again. The look in his eyes as Matthew plunged the knife into him…I shook my head. I couldn't take it any more._

_"I'm sorry Zack, I can't tell you that," Kristen said solemnly. Her voice began to fade as the environment began to fade to black. "But you two are strong. Protect Cody. Beware…silence…look to his room…beware of…silence…silence…good luck…Zack…"_

_"WAIT!" I yelled. "WAIT! PLEASE!"_

_Silence._

**- Normal POV -**

Zack awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, he looked around his room. Through the window, he could see the sun's soft orange rays poking through. After snapping his head again in both directions, Zack looked down at his brother. Cody continued to sleep peacefully, wrapped in his blankets. Cody's head also rested against Zack.

"Silence?" Zack said to himself, as his breathing rate began to return to normal. He took a deep breath and rubbed his head. He was filled with two feelings…worry and curiosity. Worry seemed to be the better of the two.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	8. The Choice

**Chapter 8: The Choice**

"Silence?" Cody asked. He twisted his eyebrows In confusion.

"Yea," Zack replied. "She said 'beware of silence.' But I mean you're the one with the dreams so it can't be that big of a deal can it?" He shivered slightly, but Cody didn't seem to notice. _I hope it's not a big deal…Cody…_Zack thought to himself. Worry filled him again as the image of Cody in that hall shot through his mind again.

Cody sighed. "I don't know. I have no idea what dreams become real and which ones don't. With me, every dream I have about Matthew comes true. The last time you had a vision, it came true also. "

Zack shivered again. That image would not leave him alone and seemed to get stronger every time he saw it…as if it was truly going to happen.

This time Cody noticed Zack shifting in his seat. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-its nothing." Zack replied trying to sound calm. He didn't want Cody to know about the vision he had, at least not yet. "I was just thinking about the lady who told me all this."

"Oh," Cody replied.

The twins sat in silence for a few seconds, before Cody looked up again. "Who was it again? The woman telling you this?"

"I'm not sure," Zack said. "Some woman with dark blond hair and blue eyes, she said she was Matthew's mom…but…if she was, why would she help us? She was also the one who told me where to find you."

Cody shivered slightly. "Zack!" Cody said. "That is Matthew's mom."

"I guess…but still why would she help us over her own son?" Zack said, nervously tapping his fingers. "She also said she's talked to you before."

Cody nodded as he took a deep breath. "The last time I saw her," Cody responded. "Was right before…you know…" Cody didn't want to talk about when Matthew had possessed him. "She told me to be careful when I thought he was around."

"Oh, well, glad to see you listened to her," Zack said with a chuckle. A dark look from Cody however quickly caused his smile to fade. "Just saying…" Zack said, trailing off.

"Anyway, like I said, she told me to be careful when I think Matthew is around," Cody said slowly. "And she told you to beware of silence…there's gotta be something else to this…something we're not getting." He groaned in frustration as he pulled on his hair. "God why can't this just be over! Why won't he just leave us alone?" Cody's fists slammed into his seat.

"I don't know Cody," Zack lied. "That's just how he is." _I can't tell his why now…given everything that's happened these last few days, Cody would probably collapse. I know Matthew would love to see that happen. Cody would be completely helpless…_

"If it helps," Zack continued. "In the dream I was in some run down dump with green carpets and wall paper."

Cody's head snapped up. "Wait was there a fire place with pictures on it?"

Zack nodded, "There was one in the back…"

"…with a crack on it?" Cody finished. Zack nodded again. "ZACK! That's Matthew's house!"

"How do you know?" Zack asked.

"I've been there," Cody replied.

"Well she said 'look to his room' before she disappeared. So you don't think…" Zack trailed off again.

_No! NO! I know what we have to do now!_ Cody thought fearfully to himself.

"I'm not going anywhere near that place again," Cody said firmly. "Not _If I can help it." _He finished to himself. _But it doesn't look like I'm going to have a choice here._ Deep inside, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. He knew he didn't have a choice. If Matthew was ever going to leave them alone, they would have to. He shivered, the thought scared him. It also scared him because he knew there was no other way.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Zack asked. "I mean its pretty obvious Matthew wants to get rid of us."

"Don't remind me," Cody replied quietly. "And besides, something else has been happening lately."

"What?" Zack asked his eyes wide.

Cody went on to explain the visions that flashed in front of his eyes when Matthew touched him. Zack sat silently, his eyes still wide. "I don't know why that happens. But it's starting to freak me out."

"Everything with this is starting to freak me out," Zack said.

"Yea, I know…." Cody answered. "But, anyway, she tried to help me last time, so what if she really is trying to help us? Zack, as much as I definitely don't want to, I think we should listen to her." _I'm not going to like this I can see it now_. Cody thought, scaring himself in the process. He got up.

Zack quickly followed him, his eyes widening. "Are you sure?" Zack said. "Cody, you and I both know what happens when he's around you! Do you realize how dangerous this is?"

"I know," Cody replied. "But I think we can trust her. "

"WHAT?" Zack yelled, causing Cody to wince. "Cody! It's Matthew's mom! Why would she put us over her own son? Besides! It was a dream! A DREAM! It's not real! I'm not going to let you! Why would you listen to her?" He grabbed Cody's shoulders.

"I know, I know," Cody repeated as he twisted out of Zack's grip. "I can't explain it…but something's just telling me to listen to her. Besides it was thanks to her that I found out what Matthew really wanted to do. AND it's thanks to her that you're still here AND it's thanks to her that I'm still me."

"Cody you don't get it…" Zack began.

"Zack, I'm gonna be honest, I don't want to go there, and I'm scared to death about it," Cody said. "He scares me. I'm terrified of him. I just want him to leave us. I really don't wanna go there!"

"Then don't!" Zack replied.

"Zack! We don't have a choice. This may be the one chance we have to get him out of our lives for good."

"Cody look," Zack said. "I promised I'd protect you. Please just listen to me."

Cody sighed as he slid his sneakers on. "I know…" was all Cody said. _I know Zack I know. But I also said I'd protect you. I might be scared to death but I'm not going to let him get that close to killing you again either._

"CODY HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!" Zack screamed, unable to contain himself any longer. He blocked the door. "Cody! Please listen to me! He will kill you! I saw it! That was the first part of my vision! He beat you up and then stabbed you! The look in your eyes! I…" Zack's voice broke. Cody stared at him. After a couple of deep breaths, Zack continued. "Cody look; his mom also said you two are connected. I know it sounds crazy, but when he possessed you," Cody winced at the words. "A connection formed. That's why he's trying to kill us! Aside from all that, Matthew was right about one thing, you are my blood! If you died, I would too. Don't you remember? Blood is life!"

Cody didn't say anything.

Zack sighed. "Fine, but you don't leave my sight. Understood?"

Cody tried to smile. "Ok. Come on, I'll show you how to get there."

* * *

**(A/N) If this was confusing, read chapter 6 of the first story again (The Meeting). At the end of this chapter, Cody's mind is in a similar mind set to that chapter. Please Read and Review**


	9. The House

**(A/N) Sorry its really short. **

**Chapter 9: The House**

Zack silently starred out the window of the bus he and Cody were on. His stomach was in knots as memories constantly flashed through his mind.

**-Zack POV-**

_"Leave me alone! Zack! HELP ME!"_

_"CODY!" No, I have to get to him! "HANG ON CODY!"_

* * *

_Wait what did Cody say yesterday? "You're wrong Zack! I saw a ghost!" There was a ghost standing over my brother! _

_"Well you must be Zack," he said. His eyes were cold black holes filled with a look of pure evil._

* * *

_"Come on! Come on! WAKE UP!" _

_"It won't work. "You're already awake…Your…brother…is…gone…"_

* * *

_"God, Cody, this is all so confusing, I don't know what to think anymore…_

* * *

_"The two of you, you just won't die. But this time, no one can save you…not even your brother."_

_"You said you'd give me one more chance? Poor foolish mortal…"  
_

* * *

_"Death is Nothing, Zack, he's never going to stop."_

* * *

_"Good bye mortal…" _

_"NO! CODY! NO! I __WON__'T LET YOU!" Cody was too weak to defend himself in this condition! I had to help him! I wasn't going to let Matthew kill him. No! Hang on baby brother! Please hang on!_

**-Normal POV-**

Cody shook Zack back to reality. "We're here," he said softly.

"You're sure about this?" Zack said, glaring at Cody. What happened next surprised him. For once, Cody didn't look away and held his gaze.

Cody swallowed deeply. "I-I think so," he said, sounding somewhat confident despite his stutter. The twins made their way away from the bus stop and towards the abandoned house that had once belonged to the Pikes. The house was a light yellow, which had almost faded to white. The shutters were dark brown and hung loosely. The roof and door were also dark brown. A small, black metal mail box sat next to the front door. In the dying sun, it cast an eerie shadow over the lawn. Cody swallowed again as he continued to walk forward.

Zack pulled Cody back. "Cody look, I'm sure there's another way. We don't have to do this."

"Zack, we both know there isn't."

"Cody please...I," Zack swallowed also. "I don't want to lose you. That vision…I," Zack's voice broke again as he stared into his brother's eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing Cody…helpless…in pain…Matthew tormenting and finally killing him. His eyes…their look of lifelessness, it was more than Zack could take.

Cody looked down and sighed. "Zack, this may be our only chance. We have to take it." He turned away and slowly began making his way up towards the house.

A cool breeze pulled on Zack's hair, causing him to shiver. "Cody..." He began.

"Zack, we already went through this. Are you with me or not?" Cody said cooly.

Zack was taken aback by Cody's tone. He was too shocked to say anything. He sighed and nodded slightly.

Zack wiped his eye and followed closely behind Cody. "Matthew said he used the back door when he attacked his father, so it's probably still open." Zack whispered. Cody nodded.

The twins headed around to the backyard. Weeds had clearly taken over the yard and grew along the fence and siding of the house. Dust covered the windows, making the house even more unwelcoming. The twins both swallowed again. Mustering up some courage, Zack put his arm in front of Cody and slid the back door open.

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	10. The Reason

**Chapter 10: The Reason**

Zack stepped through the door and into the kitchen, quickly followed by Cody. Each took a look around as they took a few more steps forward. The cupboards were a light wood color, and covered in dust. Each was closed except for one in the corner. The counters were white and likewise covered in dust. Cobb webs were in nearly every corner in the room. Suddenly Zack's eyes were drawn to one counter in particular. On it was a dark wooden knife block, one knife was missing. Zack's face had a dark look on it before he turned away.

"That must have been what he used," Cody said, directing Zack's attention back. Zack just nodded before turning away. He had that knife pointed at him enough times to last. The twins continued through the hallway and into the living room.

"Looks like it did the last time I was here," Cody muttered, half to himself. He then looked at Zack again. "Is this the room you saw."

Zack didn't answer. His mouth hung open slightly. Every detail from his dream was exactly in place. The design on the walls, the pictures on the fireplace, everything was also covered in dust.

"Zack?" Cody said again. He shook his brother. Zack finally nodded. Cody sighed as he reached for a light switch. The lights flickered a few times but finally turned on. The dust on the cream colored lampshades gave the room a sepia tone to it. Next he made his way over to the fire place as if drawn there by some kind of magnetic force. His eyes scanned the pictures until they finally fell one in particular. It was located in the back and had a large crack across the front of it. Although Cody knew the contents of the frame, his hand, again if guided by magic reached over and picked it up. As soon as his fingers touched the frame, a picture filled his vision.

**-Cody POV-**

_I was still in the same room only it was different. Matthew sat on the couch, contently watching TV. A tall wiry man walked in, a gloom look on his face. Wait that was Theodore, Matthew's father. I braced myself, I knew what was going to happen next. _

"_Matthew, I have to tell you something." Theodore said hollowly._

"_Hey dad, what's up?" Matthew said. "I heard we got the reservations at The Golden Gardens. That's the nicest place in Boston. It'll be perfect for the reception. I…"_

"_Matthew, your mom's dead." Matthew looked up in disbelief. _

"_What?"_

"_She died this morning. She had a heart attack."_

"_No." Matthew said, his eyes filling with tears. "No, that can't be."_

"_I'm sorry son." Theodore said grimly. He walked back into the kitchen._

_Matthew looked down, his face still filled with disbelief. His hands shook as tears filled his eyes. He sniffled as the tears dripped down his face. "No…mom…no. You promised…mom…" His hands clenched into tight fists as a look of anger swept over his face. "How could you do this?" He said through his tears. He slammed the couch with his fists. "It's not fair." _

_Suddenly he looked up at the fireplace and ran over to it. He starred angrily at a small picture…one of him, his mom and dad smiling as if life couldn't get any better. The smiles enraged Matthew further. "WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT?" Matthew yelled angrily. He punched the face of the picture. The picture slammed into the wall behind the fireplace as a large crack formed across the middle of it. A few glass shards flew off, one of which cut Matthew's hand. _

_I shuddered at the impact._

_Matthew stared at the blood as it dripped down his hand. "Blood…" Matthew said softly as he continued to watch it drip. He ignored the resulting pain from the cut on his hand. A new look filed his eyes as he muttered to himself. I had to look away. _

"_Blood is life…Blood is life…"  
_

**-Normal POV-**

"Cody?" Zack said softly as he walked over.

A second later Cody shook his head and looked back over at Zack. He held the picture up. "Zack, this is what caused Matthew to change."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked curiously. Cody went on to explain everything he just saw. "So he got mad at a picture?" Zack asked again.

"I-I don't know," Cody sighed as he set the picture back down. "I just know what I saw. I can't really tell you what he was thinking."

"True," Zack said, sighing also. He began to walk away and back down the hall.

Cody followed for a second but then turned around again. He walked back over to the picture and just stared at it. He couldn't explain it but he just couldn't take his eyes off of it. Cody looked from Matthew to his mom, his dad, and back at Matthew again. He stared into each of their eyes. They all looked so happy and innocent. But Cody also knew what would happen thirteen years later…everything Matthew would do…

Cody finally forced himself to look away from the picture "Zack?" Cody asked as he looked around. Soon he realized he was alone. "Zack?" Cody said fearfully, a whisper was all he could manage. "Where are you?"

Zack continued to walk down the hall, thinking Cody was still behind him. He went around the corner towards the staircase. Above the base of the stairs on the wall was another picture of Matthew. Zack recognized it as the one of Matthew that was shown on the news when the boy had first been killed. A flicker of light on the picture caught Zack's attention. Zack blinked as he inched closer out of curiosity. Suddenly, the picture's eyes looked directly at Zack. The temperature dropped rapidly. Zack saw his breath form a cloud of mist as it escaped him and gathered by the picture. Before Zack could scream a white form burst out of the wall, swirled through the mist, and into his body…

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	11. The Room

**Chapter 11: The Room**

"Zack?" Cody whispered again as fear gripped him. Cold sweat began to drip down his forehead. He slowly walked forward in the direction he thought Zack had gone. He swallowed deeply, trying to clear the lump that had formed in his throat. With each creak he made, Cody would spin around, thinking someone was behind him. After a couple of recovery breaths, Cody continued down the hall. "Z-Zack?" He repeated again in a fearful tone, his body shivering.

Suddenly Cody felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Cody spun around as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "I'm right here," a voice said as Cody came to face a near mirror image of himself.

"Zack!" Cody said as he tried to calm his breathing down. "Thank God, where'd you go? You had me scared half to death."

"I've been here the whole time," the reply came in a dull voice.

Cody looked at him. A slightly dark look washed over Zack's face as it looked Cody in the eye. Cody looked away. That gaze always scared him. There was something about Zack's eyes. For some reason though, Cody couldn't seem to figure it out, it scared him more. What made it especially puzzling to him was that he was able to look at it last time Zack wore it. This time however, it sent shivers down Cody's back.

"L-let's just get this over with," Cody said, swallowing. He turned and walked back towards the stairs.

"Soon it will be over," Zack's form muttered as it followed Cody.

Cody stopped and stared at the picture of Matthew hanging by the stairs. After a seconds however, and some coaxing, Cody continued on up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a hall that offered the boys two options, turn left or turn right. The walls had a similar design to ones downstairs only their top half was painted white. Like downstairs, they had a layer of dust on them. Along the wall were some paintings, knick knacks, and a few pictures of Matthew's parents. Zack's face grew dark as they passed one of Matthew and his father. "I hate him…"

Cody however didn't seem to notice. He tried the light switch near the top of the stairs. The lights in the hall flashed once and went out completely. Their only light was from the dying sunlight that shone through the windows. Cody looked at the lights as his eyes widened. "Great…" he muttered to himself, shivering more. Zack's expression however seemed unphased.

"Which way?"

"Um…l-left…I think," Cody responded.

"I think its right."

Cody looked back at the face staring into his eyes. "You sure?"

"I'm positive," it replied with a hint of annoyance. "Trust me Cody."

Cody nodded, agreeing. "Ok," he said softly, slight shocked with the tone of the answer.

Cody followed Zack's form down the hall. The dark environment continued to send shivers down him. The silent environment scared him further. His heart was racing, pounding the inside of his chest. _It's gonna be all right, it's almost over…_he kept telling himself. It had a slight reassuring effect, calming him down a little…but not much. Cold sweat began to drip down his forehead again. In the dying light, he could still make out which way he was going as well as his surroundings, but he couldn't help but wonder how much longer until the sun set completely and night fell? Or even worse, how much longer until Matthew showed up? Cody swallowed as he tried to shake that idea from his head.

With help from Zack's hand, a door on the right side of the hall opened. Inside the new room were several boxes filled with items that would have belonged to a teenage boy. "Matthew's room…" Cody muttered to himself. Although most of the rooms contents were in the now dust covered boxes, a few items including a baseball pennant and a plastic dart board still hung on the wall. A few other items such as a backpack, a hockey stick, and some video games, were scattered about on the floor. "…this stuff must have belonged to him." Cody finished, again to himself.

The eyes on Zack's face looked from the items on the wall, to the boxes, to the items on the floor, and back. The hands at Zack's sides began to shake angrily, but they only moved slightly. Cody looked back over at him. "Zack? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the look melted away.

Cody looked away. "Look to his room..." he said softly.

"What?"

Cody looked back over at the boy facing him. "Look to his room, isn't that what you said she said?" Zack's body began to approach him.. A smile formed as it did. "R-right Zack?" Cody stammered His heart began racing and sweat dripped down his forehead. "Zack?"

Suddenly Cody felt himself forced back. He tripped over the backpack and landed hard on his back. Upon impact, Cody made a sickening gulping sound as the air left him. He coughed and gasped, trying to regain his breath.

"It was foolish for my mother to tell you that."

Through watery eyes, Cody looked up. His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. The eyes on his brother's face were black, cold evil holes. The smile that formed was the crooked one Zack had grown to know all too well. "Z-Zack?" Cody coughed out.

"Still haven't caught on?" The poisonous words burned Cody's ears. "Must run in the family, it took your stupid brother forever to figure this out also. However, I don't intend to give you that much time."

Cody stared at the boy across from him. "What do you mean?" He said with a groan.

"Come now mortal," the tormentor continued. "You are the smart twin aren't you? Guess you two are equally as stupid. I'll spell it out for you also, your…brother…is…gone."

Finally Cody connected everything. _The eyes…that tone…_Cody's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. Sweat dripped off his forehead. "I-I-I-It's you!" He stammered.

"Very good," The reply came with a kick to Cody's side. Unable to scream, Cody grunted as the pain exploded through him. The smile on Zack's face widened. "Well, Zacky boy was right about one thing, he definitely is much stronger than you. Now what else did my mother tell you?"

* * *

**If this chapter was confusing, don't worry it was supposed to be until the very end. The ending explains why the rest of it was worded as it was. (I never refered to Zack formally because it "wasn't really" Zack) If you're still unsure of what actually happened, CAREFULLY read the end of the previous chapter again as well as Chapter 12 of the second story (Sights Realized). If you're still unsure, leave a note in the review and I'll explain it at the start of the next chapter. Please Read and Review**


	12. The Connection

**(A/N) For parts with Matthew/Zack, I'm going to use Matthew's name in the story even though the other characters see Zack's body. **

**Chapter 12: The Connection**

"Well?" Matthew said as he looked down at the blond boy curled up in front of him.

Cody groaned in pain, tightly clutching his side. He squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth clenched. Pain continued to burn through him, it ripped through his insides, and cut his breathing to little more than short painful spurts. Still smiling, Matthew kicked him again, causing the boy to scream out in pain.

"I guess not only is Zacky boy stronger than you," Matthew taunted him. "But apparently he's tougher too. It took a lot more than this to finally get him to scream. That was a lot more fun, and satisfying. It's almost a shame that you're this easy." He grinned down at Cody.

Cody rolled over, still painfully clutching his ribs. He coughed as he struggled to get to all fours. Matthew smiled further, enjoying the sight of Cody struggling. He pushed Cody over again, Cody grunted as he hit the floor.

"Pathetic mortal," Mathew continued. "So weak…so dependant on Zacky boy's protection. Every time, he bailed you out…you can't even take care of yourself. Ha, funny enough, all that did was buy you a little more pathetic life. It sad, as smart as you supposedly are, you should have known you couldn't hide behind him forever. You should have known I would eventually finish what I started. So mortal, case and point, there's no one left to hide behind. No one can save you this time."

Cody finally looked back up at him through pain filled eyes. He struggled to get himself up again. Despite his pain however, he tried to put the toughest look on he could muster. _Zack is always brave,_ Cody thought to himself. _He never lets anyone push him around. I'm through with this! He's not gonna push me around anymore either!_ Cody forced his eyes dry as he looked at Matthew with a look of determination.

Matthew could tell what Cody was thinking through the look in his eyes. Matthew had seen it several times before, His smile increased, as he found Cody's bravery even more amusing. "There it is again," Matthew said, chuckling to himself. "Maybe this won't be as boring as I thought."

"I'm done being afraid of you," Cody said through gritted teeth. "Now you're going to shut up and answer me. Why me? Why won't you ever leave me alone?"

Matthew laughed. "Shut up _and_ answer? Sorry mortal, but that's kinda hard to do. Now, how bout you lose the attitude. That is unless you want to die sooner. You and I both know you can't even look me in the eye when I am in my true form. Funny though, this is something I find quite entertaining about you."

"And what's that?" Cody replied, his anger rising.

"Let's review past events shall we?" Matthew said with a sigh. "The first time I saw you, you were scared out of your mind, yet you tried to challenge me. The next day, the same thing happened again. The night I killed my father, you did the same thing again. This same trend would also continue to repeat itself." Matthew then shifted his eyes, look straight into Cody's. "However each time, once you learned you were in over your head, you fell back to being a scared little boy, completely reliant on his big bad brother to bail him out."

Cody continued to angrily stare at Matthew. He didn't say anything so Matthew continued.

"Normally I hate getting orders, and I will deal with that soon enough." Matthew sneered. "However, being as generous as I am, I'll humor you. Listen carefully though mortal, because I'm not going to repeat myself. What I just explained to you is why I appeared to you that night. Your behavior interested me, yet you wouldn't do as I wished, so I forced you to. After my parents forced me away from you two, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you blabbed everything, so as soon as I saw an opening I took it. I'm sure you realize after all you have learned about me, I simply can't let you live."

Cody took in everything he heard. "Was your opening the connection between us?" _I have to keep him talking_. Cody thought to himself. _Maybe he'll tell me what I need to know to get him out of my life for good_.

Matthew smiled. "Exactly. However it's a connection I intend to end very soon." Matthew put his hand in his back pocket and pulled his favorite tool out, which he next pointed at Cody.

When Cody saw the sharp point staring at him in the face, his eyes began to widened as his breathing deepened. He swallowed, trying to force his fear down. _When did Zack get a knife?_ Cody asked himself. _Wait a second, he was behind me. Matthew must have snuck back to the kitchen. _He swallowed again. He tried to be as brave as possible, but he couldn't prevent the hints of fear that began creeping back into his eyes.

"What'd I tell you?" Matthew said as he held the knife out. "You try to be brave but you cower when you finally realize you are entirely at my mercy." Matthew sighed mockingly. "I have to learn when to stop talking so much, no wonder no one ever told me any secrets."

Suddenly a new thought popped into Cody's head. He continued to look at Matthew. "What's going to happen to Zack? If I'm the one you want, leave him alone!" Cody said.

"Aww brotherly love, that's cute," Matthew snickered. "I would worry more about what's going to happen you than what's going to happen to him."

_I'll protect you Zack, somehow,_ Cody said to himself, remembering his promise. His eyes didn't leave Matthew as he spoke again. "You better not do anything to him."

Matthew laughed. "I don't think you're in any position to be making threats." He swiped the knife at Cody, slicing through his right shoulder. "Maybe you need some more pain before you die." Matthew said as he made a second cut on Cody's upper arm.

Cody screamed as his grasped his arm. White hot pain burned shot through it. Blood began to flow out, staining Cody's shirt as it ran down his arm. He doubled over, still holding his arm. Tears of pain formed in Cody's eyes as he looked at Matthew with a look of complete hatred.

"As I said mortal," Matthew said as he kicked Cody over again. Cody fell into the hallway. He picked Cody by his collar, before slamming him into the wall. He also made another cut on Cody's other arm. "No one talks to me like that and lives." He kicked Cody again.

Cody landed in the blood that had fallen from his arms and shoulder. It splashed on his face and clothes. He winced and whimpered in pain, holding his arms. He began to feel sick, not just from the pain but from the blood loss as well. Through watery eyes he looked at the boy approaching him, his cold evil eyes…his crooked smile…his absolute enjoyment at seeing Cody suffer. "In case you were wondering mortal, there's nothing in there of any use to you. My 'room' was always downstairs in the living room."

"And now this ends," Matthew said as he pointed the deadly blade at Cody. "Good bye mortal."

Cody felt the cold blade rip through him. On contact, his face turned to one shock, filled with pain. His eyes were wide. His mouth was open, his lips shaking violently. Pain tore through him as he felt his blood flowing freely. At his sides, Cody's hands shook, he was getting weaker and weaker. His breathing shortened to deep spurts as the silver edge continued to drain his life. Suddenly the blade jerked back and out of him before returning again. Cody didn't even feel it the second time. The only thing he felt was the ground around him getting colder and colder.

Cody's vision began to blur as his life neared its last threads. Through his blotchy distorted vision however, it looked as though his attacker was also in pain. Darkness crept up, covering the picture in front of his eyes.

"_I'm...s-sorry…Zack."_ Cody mouthed as his eyes closed.

* * *

**What's going to happen? Read on to find out how the story ends. Please review, THANK YOU to all that have.  
**


	13. Silent As Eternity

**Chapter 13: Silent as Eternity**

**- Cody POV -**

I slowly opened my eyes, everything was dark around me. There was enough light for me to see myself as well as a few inches in front of me. Wait, that soft white light was coming from me, as if I was glowing. What's going on? I didn't feel anymore pain; in fact, I couldn't feel anything, not even the ground. Way in the distance I could make out a faint sound. It sounded like someone was calling my name. "…Cody….Cody…." It sounded like Zack.

"Zack?" I said, but my voice was little more than a whisper. "Zack?" I repeated with a similar result.

"Cody…" Someone called again. It wasn't Zack's voice this time, yet the voice was strangely familiar. "Cody…" It said again.

"I'm here!" I said in the loudest voice I could muster. I spun around, trying to see if I could somehow see whoever was calling me. "Who are you?"

Silence.

"Who are you?" I called again. "Please tell me! What's going on?" I sighed as I failed to get a response again. I looked around, still unable to see beyond a few inches.

"Cody…" The voice finally said again.

I turned around and found myself face to face with a woman in white dress. She had darker blond hair and pretty blue eyes. When she saw the uncertainty in my eyes, she smiled. "Hello Cody, been awhile." She said warmly with a slight chuckle. I looked at her for a second as I remembered who she was. "Remember me?"

"Yea," I replied. "You're Kristen Pike, Matthew's mom."

She smiled again.

"What's going on?" I asked her. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet," she replied. "You are still alive, but only just. A soul leaves its body moments before death."

I looked at her, stunned, but something else was starting to bug me. "Was Zack calling me or was it you the whole time?" I asked.

"Both," she said. I twisted my eyes, at which she chuckled. "Remember when my son said 'blood is life?'" I nodded. "Well, since you are Zack's life force, his spirit called to you, despite Matthew having control over him."

That explains that, I thought but I was worried. "What's going to happen now? Will Zack be all right?" I said, talking faster and faster. "Matthew will-"

"Neither you nor your brother will have to worry about him anymore," Kristen said. "You're struggle is over."

"What do you mean?" I asked, really confused. "By dying? Now he'll try to kill Zack! Now there's nothing I can do!"

Kristen smiled again. "Come here Cody, look." She waved her hand and a picture formed in front of us. "There's nothing to worry about."

I saw myself, lying there lifeless, but I also saw something else that amazed me. Zack's body was twitching and yelling, as if Matthew was in excruciating pain. I looked at Kristen quickly before flashing my eyes back to the scene. Suddenly Zack's body fell to the ground and was enveloped in a white light. Off to my left, a similar light formed as Matthew appeared. He was still yelling as he slowly faded away a moment later. I looked at Kristen for an explanation. "What's happening?" I asked curiously.

Kristen looked at where Matthew was before turning back to me a second later. "You put his spirit to rest."

I looked at her, my eyes wide. "How?"

She smiled. "The moment you completely destroyed your fear of him, you also destroyed the piece of his spirit within you, which then destroyed your connection to him. In order to prevent him from having a channel to return, that connection had to be ended. You however were the only who could do that."

I thought for a second. Was that the reason for the visions every time he made contact with me since that night? Kristen nodded as if she read my mind. I looked at her in awe, which she then chuckled at. "But I still don't get it, what did I do?"

"Look in your pocket," Kristen replied softly. "The pocket he stabbed you through."

I looked at her, my eyes filled with confusion. I slowly brought my hand up and into my shirt pocket. Amazed, I pulled out a piece of paper with a large cut in the middle. I turned it around to reveal a picture. It was the picture from the fireplace! The same one that caused Matthew to change! I looked at Kristen in awe again. I then remembered after I had looked at the picture a second time, I must have been so preoccupied with finding Zack, I never put it back! When I thought I put it down, I must have slid it into my pocket! "Look to his room…." I muttered. "His room was the living room…so…"

"Very good, Cody, you definitely are gifted." Kristen said, still smiling. "While he had his own room, it was nothing more than a storage bin to him. He always enjoyed falling asleep on the couch after watching TV at night. So the living room became his room."

"Oh," I said. "So it was this picture that caused him to change?"

"It created his anger, his hatred," Kristen responded. "His anger and hatred consumed him. After he died, his spirit was formed from hatred. The only way to permanently put it to rest was to destroy its source…that picture."

"So he can never come back?"

Kristen shook her head. "Not since you destroyed the only two connections his spirit had to earth. Because of all he did after his death, he won't be granted the privileges of visiting earth. He will sit in silence and sadness for eternity." At the sound of this Kristen seemed to get slightly upset. At that moment, I would have given anything to help her, somehow pay her back for helping us.

"You however, will have those abilities," Kristen continued. "Also because of your compassion for others, you have also been granted some other privileges." I looked at her. "One of which is the knowledge that in the spiritual world, there is no concept of time."

"So that was why you could show me everything you did?" I asked.

She nodded. "However the only catch is if a mortal becomes aware of what might, happen, it will change. Also remember, things will never happen the same way twice." She looked into my eyes to make sure I understood.

"Also," Kristen continued. "I was told to inform you of a special gift you are to receive. Since you saved others by putting yourself in extreme danger, your other special privilege is one that is very, very rare. It can only be used once. Since you are still alive, you can return to your body. You won't remember anything that happened afterwards, that event will only be déjà vu to you."

"So since there's no concept of time, I can go back to any point in my life and re-live it from there?"

Kristen nodded again. "It's almost like a second chance at life, that's why this gift is so rare."

Suddenly I got an idea. I knew how I would finally pay Kristen back for everything she did for Zack and me. "I want to go back," I said. "But I'm going to go back to the day before you died."

Kristen looked at me. "If things never happen the same way twice…" I said as I smiled. When she realized what I was thinking, she smiled also. I saw what looked like tears in her eyes.

"You'll finally have your son back," I said, still smiling.

There was a small flash of light. Almost like a film strip, time itself played backwards in front of us until it came to the right day.

I looked at Kristen again. "Thanks for everything, I'll never forget you." I finished with a soft chuckle.

She smiled also. "Good bye Cody."

There was a bright flash of light, and then darkness.

**- Normal POV -**

_Cody woke up and got ready for school as if nothing had ever happened. He woke Zack up, soon after which the twins would meet their mother for breakfast. The day would then continue on as normal._

_Two weeks later, Cody would read about a couple in the news who were celebrating their second wedding. His friend Crystal would later explain to him how happy she was for her friend that his parents were finally back together. She would then show him the picture that went with the article. It featured a tall wiry man, a woman with dark blond hair and pretty eyes, and a boy between them. The boy was about Cody's age, and had dark brown hair worn in a mushroom cut. All three were smiling as if life couldn't get any better. Near the boy was a nearly identical copy of him who was congratulating his cousin._

_Cody would look at the picture before handing __Crystal__ the paper back. He would never know everything that would happened. Neither Zack, nor Crystal would ever know what had happened, or in their case what might have happened. It was a secret that would forever stay silent. Silent as eternity._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**(A/N) Thanks for reading, Please review, THANK YOU to everyone that did and everyone that took the time to read my stories. I hope you all enjoyed reading this trilogy as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to take a quick second to address a question I got along the way…Why did Cody die in the original version of Blood is Life? I felt that if he died, it would further enforce the theme of the story, how his bond with Zack as twins was stronger than anything, even death. Each was the other's blood and "life force" in one form or another. I had debated that ending since I had written chapter 7 of that story. In the end I wrote the 2 different endings. As for this story, I hope this last chapter brings everything together, if you still have questions, feel free to shoot me a PM or leave it in a review. As always I only own my own OCs, and ****Crystal**** belongs to Crystalized Chaos. So with that, check out my other stories, let me know what your think, and again:**

**THANK YOU FOR ****READING**


End file.
